Thought Thoroughly Throughout
by JetBlack
Summary: It was only supposed to be a joke, Max should never had made the suggestion... PG13 because of implying of sex


Title: Thought Thoroughly Throughout By JetBlack Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer, now let me think this through . . . nope I don't own 'em! Status: Complete 1/1 Summary: Max should have really thought before suggesting anything. It was only meant to be a joke; she'd never imagined they'd say yes!  
  
A/N: okay . . . I think something similar has been done before and I remember reading it aeons ago but I just had to do my version. So if you've read the other one I'm sorry if you think I'm copying, I'm not, I was inspired. If you haven't read the other story than all the better! I was sitting at my desk trying to convince my brain to help me study for English. I couldn't find the will so I just started writing and I had the biggest breakthrough! I just had to do this little story; it was too funny to miss.  
  
It was only meant to be a joke. A prank, a laugh or two . . . but fate always did love screwing with my plans. Right . . . my plans. I roll my eyes at the absurdity. Lydecker knows; Zack knows, everyone who knows me also knows that I dive in blind and make things up as I go along. It's a hell of a lot easier dealing with the unexpected if you don't expect. I have never had a complete, strategized and fully thought thoroughly throughout plan.  
  
I should have kept my sarcastic mouth shut. God knows I tell Alec countless times to shut his trap. You'd think a genetically engineered superhuman could take her own advice. But NO . . . I, Max Guevara just had to comment, make the cocky, Alec-like suggestion but Jesus! I was only trying to break the tension! I would have never guessed they'd agree!  
  
Of course shocked beyond belief I'd managed to stutter an agreement for dinner at Logan's and I'd quickly left heading straight home. I was in desperate need of an Original Cindy girl confrontation. As my luck went though she hadn't been home.  
  
I'd ridden my bike around the streets aimlessly but even my baby hadn't been able to calm my racing thoughts and I'd ended up at Joshua's. OC was there with him and I didn't hesitate in redelivering my little story to my two advisors.  
  
It didn't help.  
  
How was OC supposed to tell me that everything would sort out if she was rolling around on the ground with Josh laughing so hard they were both turning purple and neither could breathe. I didn't think it was funny at all and I can clearly remember tapping my foot impatiently waiting for them to finish their little outburst.  
  
A good 5 minutes and 23 seconds later and still no sign of stopping I'd bounced hoping the Space Needle could do what my baby and my friends hadn't been able to do.  
  
But even as I sit here I can't quite get my mind to grasp what I've just managed to single-handedly get myself into. I mean Logan had never seemed like that type of guy . . . Alec I wasn't as surprised but he'd always seemed territorial; he'd nearly killed that drunk that had grabbed me at Crash about two weeks ago.  
  
Two weeks.  
  
It had only been two FUCKING weeks! Two weeks since me and Logan had called it quits but always with the underlying message that we'd always look for a cure.  
  
10 days since Alec had asked me out and 10 days since I'd shocked everyone including myself and agreeing.  
  
Only a week had passed since me and Alec had banged the gong, had sex, made love, the horizontal mambo, bumped uglies . . . whatever you wanna call it. Only a week since Alec had proven his gloating to be just the plain truth.  
  
Four days ago only, Logan showed me that little clear vile.  
  
Two days have passed since the virus has finally been destroyed.  
  
One day since I realised I held the love of two men and two men held my love.  
  
12 hours since I've been a complete nervous wreck trying to decide.  
  
3 hours ago only did I choose the kinky path.  
  
It was only a suggestion; to break the silence, make them laugh! Three seconds had passed, 1 2 3.  
  
I chuckled at their speechless faces and I closed my eyes in amusement.  
  
"If it's fine with you Logan I'm up for it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
I remember sitting up as if something horrible had just bit me.  
  
I hear him walk onto the Needle but I don't turn to acknowledge him. I'm still thinking. I've always gone right through with my made up along the way plans. Why stop now?  
  
"Come on Max. Logan is expecting us for dinner in half an hour."  
  
I sigh and stand stretching my aching limbs. Alec's hand goes to the small of my back and I let him guide me back down.  
  
As I climb on my baby my words echo in my mind, "You know . . . there's enough of me to go around!"  
  
*******  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. I wrote this in like 15 minutes. 


End file.
